


Imagine

by lily_ddark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, and simon is stubborn, but penny cares abt simon, but we been knew, idk what this is, imagine by john lennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_ddark/pseuds/lily_ddark
Summary: Penelope’s thoughts directed to Simon on both death and alternate endings.Inspired by Imagine by John Lennon.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 7





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> not really proud of this one but it is what it is.
> 
> —————
> 
> instagram: @mammillariainflames

We would be facing a pack of merwolves, or goblins, when I thought about death.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_ It's easy if you try _

About both of your deaths. I know you would die after me, because that’s just how the story goes.

_No hell below us_

_ Above us only sky _

My mother would cry over my corpse, and Agatha would cry over yours.

_Imagine all the people living for today_

Other times, when it was peaceful, and no one was after our heads, I would think about an alternative ending.

_Imagine there's no countries_

_ It isn't hard to do _

I just wanted to imagine a future where we could just live.

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_ And no religion too _

We would move into a flat, drink an ungodly amount of coffee while finishing essays for our classes.

_Imagine all the people living life in peace, you_

No quests, no goblins, no humdrum, and no weird love triangles.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_ But I'm not the only one _

Everytime I would bring up this idea, or us going to America and visiting Micah you’d act like I was delusional.

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_ And the world will be as one _

It was your defense mechanism. The only way you knew how to deal with facing death multiple times was to ‘stick to the script’, and be the hero you were told to be.

_Imagine no possessions_

_ I wonder if you can _

You never thought of another way to live, you didn’t even try imagine the story a different way.

_No need for greed or hunger_

_ A brotherhood of man _

The story you stuck to, ended with death, just like every ‘great story’. But not every good book ends with the main character covered in their own blood.

_Imagine all the people sharing all the world, you_

We’d fight over this constantly, while facing death and having the world’s magic in your hands.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_ But I'm not the only one _

I think you’d still call me crazy, after I proved you wrong about your own fate.

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_ And the world will be as one _

One day, I hope you won’t argue anymore. That you’ll finally let yourself realize, dreaming isn’t so bad.


End file.
